lazy slash sportarobbie
by My-lil-sicret
Summary: Robbie is very lonely and sad thought determent to stay friendles.But to his surprise his mother sends his nephew for a week and the boy is Sportacus number two.So what will Robbie do? Robbiesporta


Lazy Town - ordinary city but with unordinary name. Somehow a city with such name would attract trouble. And trouble is something Robbie Rotten is very good at. And this time the town vilan was in deep shit.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

Robbie was sitting under a tree in the cold evening of Christmas holding his sell phone and wondering something not knowing he was watched. The villan wondered for about a minute or so and then dilled someone's number…..a little waiting and there was that female voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hello! Who's there?"

"Hi Mom it's me Robbie."

"What do you want Robbie?"

His stalker sensed unnecessary rudeness in her voice recognizing her as his mother. Out of his trance he heard the rest of the conversation….

"Mom it's Christmas c'mon don't be like that……but…….mom……."

Some more yelling and some mean words and then Robbie snapped:

"OH FUCK YOU BITCH!!!"

And with that he hung up the phone and threw it in the snow.

"Stupid Christmas stupid…."

Some more cursing and then Robbie got up from the spot he was sitting a moment ago and started walking to home. His stalker noticed something the villan wiped something from his cheek. No it wasn't sweat it couldn't possibly be, closer look and it was clear those were tears.

~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~

Remembering that Robbie felt horrible all over again but remembered the real issue. After that how the hell that woman he had for a mother agreed to send his nephew to him and the worse was that he had no choice at all. They sended the boy and then called him so he had to accept the chilled no matter if he wanted or not. Shit. 'if I am lucky enough I will send the boy back home in no time.' He thought. So now he had to prepare this place after all Robbie lived under the surface and there was nothing fun in his house not to mention that he had no room for the boy. With annoyed sigh he went to his room.

~*~*~*A few hours later*~*~*~

Surprising everybody Robbie was out of his house tapping nervously on the gates of the Lazy Town.

"What is he doing there?"

"Yeah what?"

"Probably plotting something again."

"No I don't think so."

"Maybe he's waiting for somebody."

"But who would want t to come to him"

They didn't know but somehow Robbie was hearing them. Turning he glared at their direction.

"I can hear you ,you know and it's non of your damn business to know a shit. Now fuck off."

The kids went silent. As little as they were they understood very well that Robbie was a grown man and he could hurt them

if he wanted to and not to mention the language. Well Sportacus was a grown man too but they trusted him. And speaking of Sportacus he was watching the whole scene below him. And he had to admit he didn't like Robbie ether. For Sportacus he was somehow creepy.

Back to Robbie.

'Where is that kid he's late.' As much as Robbie denied it he was somehow worried about the kid. Well yeah he didn't had a great childhood and his family was screwed but still they were his family.

"UNCLE UNCLE!!"

Snapping out of his thoughts he saw his nephew running in his direction. The boy was 8 years old with dark hair with the color of midnight but bright green eyes remaining the color of the grass. His nephew was skinny but seemed strong enough for his age. And damn the boy was freakishly healthy. Robbie could tell just by looking at the boy. Sport type, oh how he hated that.

"Hey uncle I'm Stephan nice to meet you."

"Hello Stephan."

Smile from both men and boy. Robbie also noticed his teeth freakishly white as snow. 'Oh great Sportacus number two'. Oh well a weak wasn't such a long time was it. But Robbie had yet to know the hell for him just began.

~*~*~*Half an hour later*~*~*~

"But uncle there is nothing fun here. I mean look at this place it's a dump. No offense, there is no sport equipment here at all and no healthy food or water. I don't like it where are the sports candy? You have only cake junk food and soda."

"Listen Stephan I live that way – point there is no sport bullshit here cuz' I am lazy there is no healthy food cuz' I don't like it. I am lazy and sluggish and you will live with that for a week OK?"

"Atheist can I go out and play with the other kids?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"Oh fine but I'll come with you I'm not letting you out of sight."

"Cool now let's go!"

This is goanna be one hell of a week for Robbie. The kid is Sportacus number two. And not metaphorically. Just as loud, with the same energy, eating vegetables, playing around. Damn. He really had to ask for help cuz' he felt he wont handle the boy. A plot formed in his head.

Robbie along with the boy went out so Stephan could meet with the kids and play with them. The villan took Stephan by the hand trough the pipe and out on the day light. So where were those brats. OH there they were playing football on the play ground. And now the hard part 'You can do this Robbie you can so you'll get rid of that damn kid.'

"Stephanie can you come for a sec?"

"Oh look guys it's Robbie! Yeah sure."

Robbie plan was very simple but this time ,of all, it's gonna work. At least he hoped so.

"Stephanie this boy here is my nephew his name is Stephan and he really want to play with you so please accept him in your game."

"Sure nice to meet you Stephan my name is Stephanie come we are playing football if you play with us you'll meet the others."

"Cool let's go!"

"Oh and Stephanie I want one last favor could you give me the little pipe thingy that you are sending letters to Sportacus."

The pink storm eyed him for a few seconds but gave it to him not saying a word. Well it didn't matter to him as long as he got what he wanted. Robbie went to a bench right next the field and sat down. He pulled out a paper and a pencil and started writing. When he finished he put the paper in the lil' pipe, eyed Stephan one last time and went to the mail box to send the letter to Sportakook.

~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone."

With shy look Stephan stepped forward to meet the rest of the kids. They took him very well. The firs kid he eyed was even smaller than him with lollipop in his hand. His name was Ziggy nice name. At first look nice communicative loving sweets and his friends. The next person he spotted was wearing some king of glasses on his head, but not the type that nerds wear different. His name was Pixel and he seemed a gizmo guy. There's technology all over him, his head his hands. And there was that boy that wanted to take his bracelet with a motif "It's mine." How could it be his when the bracelet was gift from his mother. Strange kid with strange name Stingy. And there was that girl Trixy that liked to pull pranks on everybody. Mental note stay away.


End file.
